Keta
Keta is a young outlander gryfess who first appears in A Shard of Sun. Her mother is Ketil and her nest sister is Ilse. Information Description She is described as having rose-gray feathersBy the Silver Wind. She is at least a year older than RashardA Shard of Sun, Page. Personality At first, Keta is shown to be a bit timid around Rashard (as she was in love with him). However, after discovering she is going to return home, her personality becomes similar to Brynja's; strong-willed and independent. Role While Keta doesn't have a big role, it is shown that the reason Ketil wishes for Rashard to mate with another Vanir is because she Keta had been in love with Rashard for a little while. History In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''A Shard of Sun Keta appears briefly near the end of ''A Shard of Sun. She, along with her mother and nest-sister are the second, third and fourth gryfons to come to Shard's beacon, after Frar. She is introduced by her mother, and helps Shard hunt. ''By the Silver Wind During ''By the Silver Wind, Keta seems to have dropped her timid, shy nature and is now a strong-willed gryfess in her own right. She first appears during the beginning, when Shard is teaching the Vanir the necessary skills so they can return to the Silver Isles. Stigr calls out to her and tells her that she is doing excellent. She appears briefly throughout the book, mostly with her mother and nest-sister as they hunt, but her next major appearance is when she speaks to Shard about her mother wanting him to mate with her. Keta says that at first she was in love with him, but now she wants to get to know her home better before chosing a mate. She then tells Shard that her nest-sister Ilse fears that he will not let her go home with the rest of the Vanir. Shard comforts her, saying that his nest-father and his wingbrother were both Aesir, and he will let her come with when they leave for home. In the Short Stories ''The Salmon Run When Eyvindr and Salvi speak to Rashard about hunting, she blocks the latter after she tries to jump on Eyvindr. She then tells Shard that Eyvindr fears to leave his mother alone because recognizes his mother's pain of losing Einarr. Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia *The name "Keta" could possibly be derived from "Kjellfrid", which means "beautiful kettle". **This is the same name as her mother. *Her mother wanted her to mate with Rashard, but has since accepted Brynja as her queen. *Her nest sister is an Aesir. Quotes '''Rashard:' "I need to speak with you," Keta: "You are speaking with me, my lord." Rashard: '"''Yes, true. I think you know what I mean." Keta speaking to Rashard about Brynja and her mother. By the Silver Wind P.g. unknown ---- '''Keta: "Yes. I won't lie, my lord. When we found you by the fire in the Outlands, and you declared yourself, and I knew we were going home at last-home, to a place I had only dreamed of-I admit for a little while I was smitten with you. The dashing prince who came to find us in our exile. Yes. I'm sure I told my mother I was in love, and that probably got her on the scent." Keta admitting she loved Rashard. By the Silver Wind P.g. unknown Gallery Canon Keta.png|Keta Reference (by FlametheCharizard) Fanart References Category:Outlanders Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Vanir Category:Exiles Category:Gryfons Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Minor Characters Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:Winderost Gryfons Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:Huntresses Category:Warriors